LayEd s02e05
Episode Summary In this episode, Cake or Death sets off on the easy task of retrieving the Eye of Upandal from a Windling Kaer lost in the Wastes. It was supposed to be an easy job, as the statue with the Eye was supposed to be on the ground floor entrance to the Kaer. However, the party quickly figures out that the Kaer is buried in the Wastes and only the roof of the tower is exposed for entry. More detailed summary: The team is sent to another Kaer, this time inhabited by windlings. It also was built by the nethermancer Fireglass. Thamon requests that we bring back a relic, the Eye of Upandal, which should be located at the top of the entrance to the kaer, and "we won't even have to enter." Nobody really believes him. The Eye is a sapphire type of gem, embedded into a silver casing, a sideways eye shape. The kaer itself was lost during the scourge and our team windlings have never heard of it. Over Ra-Khir's protests, we board the Earthdawn 4 and set out. Windling kaers tend to be in towers, so we expect to see it easily. But when we arrive on the site, there is no sign of a kaer. We note stone ruins, and eventually determine that the kaer has been buried in stone. We find an entrance to the top of the kaer, and begin working our way down the levels. The larger party members have problems moving through the passages, but we manage. Neffy smells kue droppings (kue are iguana-like lizards that windlings use for cavalry mounts). We are attacked by horror-infected kue. Quantz sings to inspire the team to Aal'visss-like bravery, which provokes the kue into attacking her. We are attacked by more kues, breaking down the doors around us. Neffy accidentally hits cerulean with a blinding arrow, but the team believes the kue did it. Defeating them, the team moves on to find barrels and barrels of Keesrup berries. And some full of coagulated blood. We take the good barrels to sell (some being kept by Neffy and Ra-Khir. We find more storage rooms. Windlings seem to have a strange filing system - crates are labeled "round things" or "fuzzy things with sticks" and arranged alphabetically. We don't find anything useful there. We find a tiny shrine to Upandal and take it with us. Also, boxes of cutlery, which we take to the airship. In another room, we find some sort of windling horror - 3-5 windlings chained together, acting as one, with sickly blue skin (unlike Neffy's which is nice blue skin). We eventually kill them. The chain binding them is unusual, made of precious metal and true earth, bound into the enchantment. This is strange because horrors do not typically use physical parts for magical enchantments. We find a large pile of bodies, some fresh and apparently greyfolk. Moving to a lower level, we find a much larger room, probably the gathering hall for the kaer. There are two side rooms, trapped and locked, and a central pillar on a raised platform. The two side rooms have levers. We determine that we need to pull both simultaneously to move on, but that will probably trigger the traps. The traps are too complex to disarm. Neffy and Quantz enter the rooms and pull the levers. The floor gives way and the team finds itself in an arena-type room, surrounded by jeering windless. We face 2 ogres, while the windlings face 2 more on the astral plane, the clones of the two we face. As we fight them, we learn that the ogres can switch places when they take too much damage. This slows down the fight a little, but the team eventually wins. The wingless flee. We find a stairway leading down and are attacked by jaw-less windlings with bat-like wings. Quantz sings for the team, and is again targeted by several of our enemies. This time, they hurt her badly, and she falls unconscious. In a rage, the rest of the team overcomes their foes. Dizzy tries to sing to Quantz to aid her recovery, but the Last Chance Salve works anyhow. We confront the final foe in the kaer, a nethermancer vampire. After killing him, his body turns to mist and he enters a sarcophagus nearby. We stab him with a silver sword. Inside the sarcophagus, we find a magical curved sword. After more exploring, we find the gem in a large statue of Upandal and exit the kaer. Quotes * Thamon: "Good news, everyone!" GM: "You know this to be a bad sign." Steve: "The T'skrang don't learn. They're like "Good News! Finally!" with high fives in the background." * Cerulean: "I don't know how much good news I can take" * Cerulean: "Why don't you pick on someone your own siz... oh wait." to Fallen Windlings attacking Quantz. Monsters Defeated * Vampire Nethermancer * Corrupted Kue * The Fallen * The Wingless * 2 Ogre Twin pairs Legend Point Awards Total LP: 33380 LP, so each person gets 6676 LP. Bonus LP: * Luckiest award (600 LP): The highest Karma Roll was a 15 Karma Roll by Neffy on a Detect Trap roll * It was super effective! (600 LP): The highest Damage Roll was a 42 by Cerulean against a whole group of Fallen Windlings with an exploding Spike Bomb. 42 was the damage dealt to each Fallen Windling, so it actually dealt over 168 damage total! * Talented award (600 LP): The highest Talent Roll was a 40 Avoid Blow by Neffy vs a Fallen Windling. Try to hit me now! * That's armor-defeating (600 LP): The highest Attack Roll was a whopping 61 by Dizzy vs a Fallen Windling. * Fastest award (600 LP): The highest Initiative Roll was a 27 by Neffy vs a pack of Kue. Miscellaneous Awards Cerulean gets 300 LP for this exchange: Thaymon "Good news, everyone!" GM "You know this to be a bad sign." Steve "The T'skrang don't learn. They're like "Good News! Finally!" with high fives in the background." Cerulean also gets 300 LP for this comment afterwards: "I don't know how much good news I can take" Cerulean also gets 300 LP for "Why don't you pick on someone your own siz... oh wait." to Fallen Windlings attacking Quantz.